Hogwarts for Babies!
by Dixie-Belle-15
Summary: Hermione and Draco hate each other. Everyone knows that. At least, until they stumble upon a new class. First Story. Please be gentle.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Only Characters I own are the babies and Professor Mayfield (so far.)

"Well, what do you reckon this class is about, Herms?", Harry Potter asked, his green eyes looking way confused.

"It's a parenting class, Harry, didn't you read the notice in the common room?", replied his best friend, and slight bookworm, Hermione Granger.

"Of course he didn't, he doesn't know how to read.", came the sly remark of their nemesis, a cute, blond headed boy called Draco Malfoy.

"Piss off.", came their other friend, Ronald "Ron" Weasley's remark.

As the trio, plus Malfoy, entered the Great Hall, they stopped dead in they're tracks. Draco Malfoy even took a step or two backwards, trying to escape, but it was too late. Hermione walked up to where all the commotion was, and came back saying, "You guys, they got infants up there!". Ron gave a look of sheer horror, and his face turned an awful shade of green. "What's the matter mate?" Harry questioned. "Babies, I don't like babies." came the redhead's reply. "And why ever not?" Hermione asked "My baby cousin Rufus, on my great aunt Tessie's side, uses me as a projectile-vomit target" Ron replied, shaking with disgust. Hermione turned away to keep from laughing.

Eventually everyone took a seat, and a beautiful woman with brown hair stood up " Hello everyone, my name is Lauren Mayfield. I will be your professor for this class."

"I wouldn't mind having to pair off with her for this class" Draco Malfoy whispered to his mate, Blaise Zabini. Blaise sniggered and turned his head back to listen to Professor Mayfield.

"Now, I will pair you off, according to house. Gryffindor will pair with Slytherin, and Hufflepuff with Ravenclaw." There was an outburst at this. Lauren pretended not to hear this, and spoke over it, and it quickly faded. " If you please, we will begin." She began calling out pairs.

" Potter, Bulstrode"  
" Weasley, Parkinson"  
" Patil, Crabbe"  
" Patil, Goyle"  
And on and on the list went until she called out the pair which made a certain bushy-haired Gryffindor's blood run cold.  
"Malfoy, Granger"

"What!?" Came Draco's outburst, "I can't work with a mudblood!" "Watch your mouth, Ferret!" Hermione shot back. "The pairs have been choosen, now if everyone will please come forward, and choose an infant that most closely resembles the two 'parents' ".  
Hermione and Draco reluctantly went forward and looked at the sleeping, crying, and smelly infants thorougly. "I found us one" They both blurted simultaneously.As Hermione looked to where Draco was pointing, she noticed they were looking at the same baby. It was a baby girl, dressed in a pink onesie, with a rattle shaped like a wand in its left hand. It's eyes were wide open, just looking around curiously. Draco picked her up, and held her to his chest, surprising Hermione that he could be that sensitive. He held the infant gently, rubbing its back. Hermione walked up to Professor Mayfield and said " We have found our child!" "Congratulations" Was the reply. The young professor gave her wand a twirl and out of no where appered a birth certificate, with Hermione & Draco's names, the time they had agreed on the baby, and the babies sex, weight, height, and other statistics. "Now, later on tonight, just fill in the name you two agree on for your infant." Name? Hermione thought, Oh no, I sense another argument!

A/n: How was it? Terribly bad? Review and let me know please!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Do not own Harry Potter.

As Hermione and Draco trooped up to the tower where the directions Proffesser Mayfield had sent them, they realized that each 'family' had been given their own tower to live in. They got to the top, and came to a stop before a painting of a Jester.

"Hello mate, my name is Claude, and I will be making sure your house is safe" "Allright" Draco replied, "now could you let us in, this thing's not light", he remarked, motioning to the baby carrier, diaperbag, and other nessesities for the sleeping child. "Password?" asked Claude "Univerus" Hermione replied. The jester swung open, and they went inside.

Draco unloaded his arms, handed the baby to Hermione, and went to put the stuff away. Hermione went, and sat down, holding the baby. After Draco was done, he went and joined his 'wife' and 'daughter'. The teenagers looked down at the sleeping infant, and wondered how in the name of merlin the professor had gotten that baby to look exactly like them. It had Draco's silky, silvery blond hair, and Hermione's chocolatey brown eyes. It had Draco's eyelashes and Hermione's cute little freckles. It was perfect.

"Umm. Granger?" "Yah?" Hermione replied warily "I just wanted to say im sorry for the way I've treated you and your buddies for the past 7 years. Its just, I was raised to believe purebloods, especially Malfoy's, are better than any other race or people. I'm really sorry" Draco said, and hung his head "It's allright, Draco", Hermione replied, making to use his first name. They smiled at one another, and the baby woke up and started to whimper.

Hermione handed the baby to Draco and went to get a bottle ready. Soon, the babies cries turned to wails. "Uh, Hermione, hurry up with that bottle would you? This loony baby keeps trying to latch onto my arm!" Hermione came in with the bottle and Draco handed the baby to her. She sat down and began to feed the baby. After awhile, the bottle was empty, and the baby's diaper was full. Hermione handed the sleepy infant to Draco. "Have fun Daddy. I'm going to go take a bath and get ready for bed." He nodded, and off she went.

He took the baby's clothes off and her diaper. He cleaned her up, put a new diaper and a nightgown on her and then went and laid her down in the baby's room, which was decorated horridly with rainbows and cats. Ugh he thought. Looks like Deloris Umbridge decorated this pathetic excuse of a room. He kissed the sleeping baby and walked back out into the common room, where he saw Hermione sitting on the couch, in a pair of boxer shorts and a tank top, brushing out her wet hair. Wow, she looks pretty good. I wonder if Weasel and The-Boy-Who-Just-Wont-Die have ever had her. As he thought this, anger surged through his body, he liked Hermione Granger!

He went and sat down beside her and she jumped. "Gracious Draco, you scared me" "Sorry love, didn't mean to" Hermione's heart skipped a beat, did her crush of 6 years actually call her love?! "What was that, Draco?" "Nothing" They sat in complete silence for a few minutes then Hermione abruptly spoke " We need a name for the baby" "Yeah we do, but it has to sound good with Malfoy" "Ugh. whatever, any suggestions?" Hermione inquired. "Vivica" "No, Virginia" "We are not naming her after your friend!" "Well were not naming her Vivica, that's hideous!" "It's Latin" Draco pouted. "Well how about Marisa? It means sea of bitterness" Draco pondered ths for a moment then finally agreed. "Marisa Nishea Malfoy a perfect latin name for a perfect baby girl" Hermione agreed and she remembered what the professor had said about the birth certificate. She told Draco, and so he wrote it out neatly on the parchment, and after a few seconds, it sizzled and looked with the rest of the information of the paper. They put it away, and began to talk like civilized people. Before long, Hermione had fallen asleep, leaning back on Draco.

A/N: Review, Review, Review


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Do not own Harry Potter [

Hermione woke up to the sound of a baby crying and looked around the room Where am I she thought. Then she remembered. She tried to get up, but found something was holding her back. She turned around and saw a sleeping Draco Malfoy with his arms around her waist Gosh. She thought, he sure does look like an angel when he's sleeping! She tried with out success to remove his arms, but they weren't going anywhere. She decided she was going to have to wake him up.

"Wake up Draco. Marisa is crying!" "Don't wanna get up, too early" was the groggy reply. "Draco, turn me loose then", she said, trying not to laugh. "Kiss me first, and I will!" Was he serious? He wanted Hermione Marie Granger, Gryffindor Princess to kiss him? Laughing, Hermione said " Please Draco, get up" He only turned over, pulling her with him. She shrieked in surprise, and that woke him up.

"Bloody hell, Granger, most girls enjoy being with me, they don't scream!" "Sorry Malfoy, but I need to get up and go get your kid", Hermione snapped, for she didn't like how he had called her Granger. "Hermione", he said, taking her face in his hands "Don't be mad, I didn't mean anything by it, honest!" She nodded "I'm sorry Draco!" He kissed her nose and got up to get in the shower.

She went and picked up Marisa, and went into her bathroom and gave her a bath. She dressed her in a cute little outfit, and went to feed her. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Sex God, coming out of his bathroom, wearing nothing but a towel. She grinned and continued into the kitchen, to warm up a bottle for Marisa. She warmed it and then carried her and the bottle to Draco. " Feed her please. I got to take a shower!"

He took the tiny baby and the bottle and sat down on his bed and began to feed the hungry infant, who ate like she hadn't eaten in days. Meanwhile, Hermione was in the shower thinking about everything that had happened and how fate seemed to be in her favor today. She got out of the shower and went into the common room to get her stuff for her classes. Draco nestled the baby into a carrier-type thing and off they went, bidding adieu to Claude the Jester. When they arrived at the parenting class, they took a seat and listened to the teacher say a few surprising words.

A/N: Please review, and give me ideas!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Still Do Not Own Harry Potter!

"Now, as some of you may have noticed, your babies have been getting bigger", came the shocking words of the professor. Hermione looked down at Marisa, and sure enough, she had grown, and was now almost to big for the carrier. She nudged Draco, and pointed this out to him. His eyes had a look af sheer terror. "Excuse me professor, but what exactly is going to happen with my child?" Draco questioned to the young woman.

"As I was saying, your babies are growing, and before 11 pm tonight, they will have become full-fledged lively 2 year olds." Hermione shook her head, she didn't want to lose this perfect sweet living being. Growing up as an only child, she had let herself become attached to this sweet child.

"Now, I'm going to give you some time to mingle and mix and show off your babies to friends. Their is also a photo booth for each couple and their child, or children, to go have a picture taken to always remember this by." The professor walked into her office, closing the door. Children? Hermione thought, Some got more than one?

Draco disturbed her thoughts and said "Here comes Potter, and Millicent, and HOLY HELL they've got two kids!" Draco swayed on the spot with the thought of him and Hermione trying to deal with two 2 year olds. He shuddered. Hermione picked up 8 month old Marisa and handed her to Draco, and wandered off to talk with Harry.

"Hullo Herms!" "Hey Harry, I see you two have your hands full." "Why yes, we got blessed with 2 adorable tykes", Millicent Bustrode replied, and boosted a little girl up over her shoulder to hold out her hand to Hermione.

Hermione accepted this motion as an apology, and nodded. "So what hideous name did Malfoy christen your child with?" Harry joked.

"Draco and I decided on our daughters name together. Her name is Marisa Nishea Malfoy. Her name is Latin for Sea of Bitterness", Hermione relinquished. "Pretty." Milli replied.

"We both named our babies. We have Alexander James", Millicent said, motioning to the little boy Harry was holding "He's a bit of a crybaby", Millicent said, warranting in Hermione laughing. "Well he gets it from you" Harry said "And we also have a Lily Angelique" Harry told Hermione "Cute names" Hermione assured them. They said their goodbyes after awhile, and Hermione went back to Draco. "Ready for our picture, Mommy?", Draco inquired. Hermione nodded, and they went into the photo booth. They got ready, and right when the camera shuttered, Draco turned his head and pressed his lips onto Hermione's, and little Marisa gurgled.

A/N: Should I Quit?


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Still Don't Own Harry Potter, Only the babies, and Professor Mayfield.

As soon as she could see again, Hermione looked at Draco, and said "What was that?" "What was what, love?" "The kiss, you calling me pet names, your arms around me, what is this Draco. I don't like living like this, you know I have feelings for you, but your just playing around and leading me on, and it's not fair Draco"

"Shh", Draco replied. He put Marisa on his shoulders, and took Hermione's hand, ledding her to the great lake. He quickly made a playpen and put Marisa in it with some toys and a blankie. He then sat down with his back to a tree, and patted the ground beside him, inviting Hermione to join him. She cautiously sat down and looked at him "I demand an answer, Draco Hassan Malfoy!" Hermione made clear.

Draco smiled and began to talk, scared to slow down, thinking Hermione would cut him off, and say he wasn't worth it. He finally finished his speech about how he didn't know how and he didn't why, but for some reason, unbeknowst to man, he had fallen for the very girl his father told him to stay away from. He looked up from the ground and saw that he had brought Hermione to tears.

He moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her. She leaned into him, and smelled his cologne. Merlin, she thought, he sure smells good! He held her close, and played with her hair

"Hermione, err, will you be my girlfiend?" Hermione pondered this for a few minutes, his heart dropping with every passing second. "I would love to be your girlfriend, Draco Malfoy", came her reply. He yelled with joy, then brought her face up to meet hers. They shared a passionate kiss, which was interrupted by Marisa giving a sudden outburst of laughs. They interlaced their hands and walked over to her, and Draco picked her up, making the toys, and play yard dissapear. He wrapped her up and handed her to Hermione, who kissed her foreheard, and felt a tear slide down her cheek. Her life was perfect.

A/N: Comments, Suggestions?


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Sadly, I still do not own Harry Potter.

Hermione woke up the next morning with a feeling of glee in her stomach. She couldn't figure out why until she heard Draco cough in the other room. Memories flooded into her mind and she smiled. She got out of the bed and walked into the common room, recieving a smile from a certain towheaded Slytherin. She grinned and walked towards him. He stood up, and wrapped his arms around her waist. He lifted her face to kiss her "WAA!". Obviously, Marisa had awoken. Draco let go of her, and put his hand to his face and blushed.

"So yeah, I reckon you might wanna go get her?", he asked Hermione.

She nodded and walked toward the nursery. A few seconds later, Draco heard a high-pitched scream. He turned and ran toward the back room. "Hello, mudblood, we meet again" Draco instantly knew that cold, hard voice.

He drew his wand and darted towards it. Lucius Malfoy stood in the middle of the nursery, holding Marisa who was wailing. She knew this man was not family. Hermione was temporaily in shock. Draco silently put a calming spell on her, because he knew she would go after the Death Eater, and surely it would mean her death. Draco stepped toward his father.

"Hello father", Draco said.

"Don't let me hear you call me that term even again in your God-given life.", Lucius Malfoy stated."You are almost as much of a blood traitor as that retched Weasley family." Draco simply shrugged.

"Why would anyone in their right mind want to be tied to a father like you?", Draco questioned his father. He instantly regretted it, for in the blink of an eye, Lucius had drawn his wand, and muttered "Crucio".

Draco fell to the floor and began to writh in pain. His father grinned, and after a few minutes, released it. Draco stood up, breathless. Anger surged through his body. How dare this man, he was forced to call father for 17 years, use and Unforgivable on him? Draco raised his wand, to curse his father, and as he opened his mouth to jinx him, Lucius Malfoy ran to the window, and jumped onto a broomstick, and flew away, still clutching Marisa. 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Once again, I do NOT own Harry Potter, I only own the youngins and Professor Mayfield.

Damnit, Damnit, Damnit", Draco cursed angrily. He swore to himself right then, if he ever met his father, he would kill him.

"Draco?", Hermione giggled. "What's wrong, why are you angry?", Hermione asked, looking confused. Draco wondered aloud why Hermione was acting loony, about 3 seconds later he realized she still had the calming spell on her. He quickly lifted it, and in an instant, Hermione Granger looked ready to kill.

"Draco, why did you put that bloody curse on me?! I swear to merlin, I will find your git of a father!"

"And I will be right beside you", Draco growled. He winced, and clutched his stomach, where his father had aimed the curse.

"Oh, Draco, you got hit. Come to my room and I'll put some ointment on that for you!". Draco went to shake his head no, but the motion of turning made him wince, and Hermione grabbed his arm and led him to her room.

She lifted his robe and his black tee shirt. She saw a nasty bruise beggining to form, and quickly applied the ointment. He sat up, thanked her, then grabbed her hand, and dashed out of the portrait, dragging her with him.

"Draco, slow down, your making my feet hurt.", Hermione complained. Draco abruptly came to a halt in front of the entrance to Dumbledore's office. "Open" Draco ordered the entrance. It didn't budge.

"Honestly, don't you know? It only opens if you guess the name of the correct Muggle candy.'', Hermione smirked. "Oh, well thats fitting, considering im a pureblood Slytherin and I don't know any thing about Muggles.", Draco said hotly. Hermione smiled.

"Once again, I'm more knowledgeable than you are, my friend.", she responded then she began to name off random candies. "Lemon drop" "Red hot" "Air head" At this Draco smiled "Ya'll have the weirdest names for candy." He remarked. She nodded and went about naming off the top of her head "Reese's" "Warheads" "Kisses" She named, and the statue moved. She hung her head in disbelief, then fled up the stairs and began banging on Professor Dumbledore's door.

He answered it immediatly, and Hermione & Draco rushed inside, closing the doors after themselves. "Professor, there's been and emergency. Lucius Malfoy came into our tower and has kidnapped Marisa!", Hermione explained, a tear falling from her eyes. Dumbledore looked horror struck and called down Fawkes. "Go get Severus, tell him its about Malfoy and Granger. Tell him to come quickly, it's urgent." Fawkes blinked and disapeared.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! I only own the babies and Prof. Mayfield.

Hermione and Draco both sat quietly in Professor Dumbledore's office, anxiously awaiting the return of the phoenix, Fawkes. Draco heard a screeching sound, and he heard Dumbledore push back his chair, and he looked up. He saw that Fawkes was relaying a message to Dumbledore, and Draco could also see that it did not look to good. Dumblerdor twirled his long beard around his finger and then nodded. He pulled a lemon drop out of the can on his desk and offered it to Fawkes, who graciously accepted it and then flew back to his perch.

"Professor?" Hermione timidly said.

"Well, Miss. Granger, Mr. Malfoy" Dumbledore said, nodding his head to both of them. "I'm afraid Professor Snape isn't here right now, so therefore I'm going to have to take matters into my own hands. I hereby give my word to you, I will do everything in my power to get Marisa Nishea Malfoy back to her rightful parents." Hermione sniffled and nodded. Draco silently got up, gave a nod of thanks to Dumbledore and followed Hermione out of the chamber.

Hermione was silent all the way back to there tower." Universus" Draco muttered to the portrait. Claude creaked open, and Hermione clumsily climbed in.

"Hermione, look, don't let this get you down, I promise, we will get the project back. You will get your beloved A", Draco promised her.

Hermione nodded. But deep inside that was not what was bothering her. She thought of Marisa as a real baby, not just a project. She also thought of Marisa as a tie between her and Draco, and without that, what would become of them? She felt her eyes sting and hurried into her room before the tears began to roll down her cheeks.

Draco sighed and decided to go take a shower and think about things. He got his clothes for the day and his robes and went and got into the shower. Hermione sat on her bed for awhile thinking and then decided there was no sense in moping around so she got up, straightened her room up, then went into the common room to wait for Draco to get out of the shower.

Before too long, he was out of the shower and she was in. He combed his silky blond strands and sat down, hurriedly writing an essay for History of Magic that was due the day before. He heard Hermione getting out of the shower, and began to roll up his essay. "Arefacio" Hermione said. The spell dried and straightened her hair. She pulled her jeans and shirt on and threw her robe on. She then went out to the common room.

"Ready?" Draco asked her. She nodded and they went down to the Great Hall, for the first time in 3 weeks without a baby on their hip. Harry immediately noticed the absence of the white-blond infant and gave Hermione a questioning look. She shook her head and turned away. Draco put his arm around her and murmered into her ear "It'll be ok I promise". She squeezed his hand and sat down.

After breakfast, they had History of Magic. The day flew by for Hermione, the way she thought of it, every second that passed was one minute they didn't have Marisa. Next thing Hermione knew, they were back in the common room, getting ready to turn in for the night. She went in her room and pulled her hair into a high ponytail and washed her face in the bathroom. She threw on a baggy shirt and a pair of shorts and curled up on the couch in the living room under a blanket. Draco was in his room getting dressed and mulling things over. He went into the common room and his heart went out to Hermione.

He walked over to her and sat down beside her head. She layed her head in his lap and he bagan to play with the smooth, brown strands. She began to relax and before she knew it, she was asleep in Draco's lap. Draco played with her hair for a few more minutes then he edged out from beneath her, stretched and bent down to pick her up. He carried her bridal style into her room, layed her gently under her covers, and stepped back to walk away. Hermione opened one eye.

"Draco", she murmured.

"Yes?" he replied.

"Stay with me tonight, please". He nodded and climbed in her bed behind her. She relaxed and succumbed to sleep. He waited until he was sure she was asleep and then scooted out of bed, went into his room and changed into jeans and a t-shirt, grabbed his wand and his Nimbus 2001 and flew out into the darkness.

A/N: A lot of reviewers are going on about how I should make my chapters longer. I'm trying, I promise you, but with high school, 3 honors classes, FTA meetings, family and friends, it's hard. I promise ya'll I am trying! Just bear with me!


End file.
